gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle World: Fallen Dragons
Battle World: Fallen Dragons (バトルワールド: フォーレン·ドラゴンズ) is a fighting game developed by Burst Arts and published by Namco. It was released only for the Sony PlayStation 3 on October 10th, 2005. The game focuses on the organization Infrared and their schemes to resurrect a pair of dragons and dominate the world in the midst of a tournament. 'Gameplay' Like all of Burst Arts' fighting games, Battle World focuses heavily on its fighting modes. The gameplay is completely different from that of previous entries in the franchise. Inspired by Revenger Strike: Elite Coliseum and Grand Star Crashers 2, players can choose one of two different playstyles, "Ultimate" and "Hyper." Ultimate mode plays similar to the previous entries. The Combo Gauge is filled whenever the player strikes the opponent or by performing Special Moves. The player can stock up to five Combo Gauges. The player can use one stock of the Combo Gauge to perform a Combo Art, an upgraded version of a character's special move, or two stocks to perform a Burst Art, a powerful special attack, In addition, characters can activate their instant kill moves, Supreme Arts, when they are stocked with five Combo Gauges. Hyper mode is a brand new mode that introduces several gameplay aspects. Here, players fill the Combo Gauge by charging it or defending against the opponent's attacks. After the gauge is filled, the player enters Hyper mode and like in Power Battlers 4, they retain this mode for a limited amount of time. The player can only perform Combo Arts or Burst Arts in Hyper mode or when the life gauge is near empty. Character models become more cel-shaded, as a means to offer a more "animated" feel to the game. Environmental interaction is present, yet infrequent. Certain levels include obstacles that can be shattered to damage an opponent standing near one. Battle World ''introduces two new modes: the Venture mode, which acts as a mission mode for the characters, and the Happy Shop, where the player can buy extras with tokens earned in regular play and in Venture mode. 'Story' In a fictional version of the United States, a tournament known as the Battle World Tournament has been announced. Many contestants have entered in hopes of defeating the World Champion himself, Myers. However, multiple claims point out to Infrared, a terrorist group hellbent on segregating humans of different classes, being connected to the foundation of the tournament. A teenager named Blaze Higgins, who have met Infrared himself, is determined to seek the answers he is looking for about them hosting this tournament, willing to discover their true motives. 'Characters' 'Playable' Blaze Higgins: The main protagonist of the game. Ever since he was young, Blaze dreamt of working with people, but the problem was that he never knew what he specifically wanted to be. He has a big compassion for humanity, something Z recognized and offered him to join Infrared. Blaze did consider at one point, until he saw rogue Infrared grunts mistreating other people. He enters the Battle World Tournament in order to expose the terrorists. Wilma Hinderberg: An aspiring idol star, known for her beautiful singing voice and dancing skills. Blaze became infatuated with her upon meeting her and listening to her music. Bianca Fillips: One of Blaze’s closest friends who wants to enter the Battle World Tournament ignoring her protective father's objections. Despite being a decent fighter, she realizes she wasn't cut out for it and instead is taken on as an apprentice by Professor Lila. Chang Li Seong: One of Blaze’s closest friends and rival. He desires to become the Champion, but when confronted about his goals, he realizes he wouldn't know what to do afterwards. He was surprised when Blaze turned down the champion title. Not taking on the Tournament Challenge himself, he instead is tutored by Aloe Lewis, who would help steer his life in a new direction. Den, Pod, & Maiz: A trio of butlers who specialize in each of the three main elements respectively. Aloe Lewis: An African-American archaeologist who runs a local museum. Archie Borough: An aspiring jazz artist who is an optimist regarding life. Emika Kamikiri: A Japanese supermodel who awes everyone with her shining beauty. Yakon Nerals: A Texan businessman in the mining industry who claims to have found a special rock. Skyla Heron: A female pilot in-training who actually carries a dark secret. Bryce Takenota: A Japanese-American musician who was an actor that starred in several action and romance films. Drake Shadarn: The mayor of a recovering city from a year-long war. Players can fight him under certain requirements. Indira Tanin: An Indian woman who serves as Drake’s apprentice. She can be fought under certain requirements. 'Non-Playable' Shika Vauntome: One of the Quadruple Squadron of the Battle World Tournament Finals. She is known to write books of the horror genre, but her fame was robbed from one of her editors. Markus Ramble: One of the Quadruple Squadron of the Battle World Tournament Finals. He calls himself Myers’ apprentice, though he is largely unaware of Myer’s thoughts. Sid Grimm: One of the Quadruple Squadron of the Battle World Tournament Finals. He is the son of a distinguished family that fell into ruin, which led to his gambling addiction. Cattleya Crossma: One of the Quadruple Squadron of the Battle World Tournament Finals. She is the employer of a Kingdom Mind named Zidan and oversees his Rumble Kingdom battles. Myers: The champion of the Battle World Tournament and the final boss of the game. 'Bosses''' Z: The leader of Infrared, and the game’s mid-boss. He was led to believe that humans suffer due to fights and seeks to liberate them. He takes an interest in Blaze since he shows compassion towards his friends and even offers him a place on Infrared. But Blaze disliked the extremes of separating everyone based on their status, especially after he saw how several people were mistreated by Infrared's soldiers, which Z refused to believe. Gendo: The true final boss of the game should the player meet the requirements. Gendo is one of the Nine Lords of Infrared and Z’s adoptive father. He manipulated Z through his life with his intent to separate everyone of different classes aside from himself and his followers to rule New Rose. During his final boss, he commands the fallen dragons, Crikrom and Shirosis, to do his bidding. Stages *Town Parade *Museum Hall *Art Platform *Flash Area *Ore Center *Aerial Ruins *Action Sets *Prison Island *Fellow Parks *Castle Ballroom *Infrared Castle *Dragon Fleet Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Power Battlers Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Namco Category:Battle World